1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital still camera (inclusive of a portable image pick-up apparatus) and to a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera can be set to a variety of shooting conditions such as shutter speed, f-stop number and amount of strobe light emission. Further, a digital still camera can be set to various image processing methods regarding image data obtained by photography. For example, the settings that can be made include compression ratio, captured image size (numbers of pixels in horizontal and vertical directions), amount of white balance adjustment, image sharpness, image brightness, monochrome or color photography and volume of alert tones.
To set these shooting conditions or image processing methods, usually the mode of the digital still camera is made a mode for setting shooting conditions or image processing methods and the user sets the conditions or methods one at a time. In a case where a large number of shooting conditions or image processing methods are to be set, the setting operation can be a fairly laborious task. To a user who is not accustomed to making these settings, setting even one shooting condition or image processing method can be troublesome. Furthermore, it is very difficult for a user to remember the set conditions that were used previously and the current settings cannot be made the previous settings in a simple manner.